Tale of A Carcass
by SoyTofu
Summary: A late transfer just comes at few months after new term had just started. She claims that she isn't an assassin nor expert at killing. So what is she for having huge possibility to kill Koro-sensei? Is she not what she looks like? "… I want to spend my time as normal transfer student. That's all." [Take place after Ch. 14 Manga & Episode 6 Anime]
1. Death is Certain but Not for Her

**Edit: Wholly refurbished but not really rewritten. Re-read is recommended since there are several changes such as date and facts, but the main point of the chapter is still same as the previous version. I'm way too hard-headed to delete the story since it is only one chapter.**

**"****Student File: Mitsuru Madoka"**

* * *

><p>It was knocked out from 3-E's homeroom's teacher's shelf when the owner himself needed to take the daily test's results of his class with a loud thud. It was something unfamiliar in his eyes, even sensation and the scent wasn't usual from another student file, saying that it was something you could ignore just yet. Especially when it came to his class that he took care of, he paid extreme attention to teach and also to survive, and none of name of "Mitsuru Madoka" ever he crossed until that day's early morning.<p>

He took that file in curious pace as looking the file thoroughly, absorbing every information possible. He didn't want that, if this was an assassin disguised as transfer student, came in and really killed him in his carelessness. Not like he would be murdered by a mere human even she or he was an expert assassin, but it could harm his students if that assassin was not from government's grip. And also, he didn't think government couldn't let such kid enter without enough information. And if there was an exception, it would be meant to kill him.

In midway of his reading, his tentacles that worked as hands stopped flipping the pages, shockingly staring at the printed pages. If he had human's eyes, it would be as wide as its pair could ever have. And his sweats went cold as he read the complete document, closed it, and put back the file to the shelf with not much amusement in the process. And he was heavily sighing out his breath, with a little amused chuckle.

He wasn't surprised that this "sceptically-an-assassin" but noticed a fact… Humans could be entertaining and scary at the same time, it seemed.

On the files, what he saw was a scribbled writing that was lined boldly. There were two Kanji written on the files, meant "Full Circle" or "Mitsuru Madoka".

* * *

><p>"Uhm… Sorry for burdening you, Kasamura-sensei…" a girl curled her hand which almost covered with over-sized uniform in front of her chest nervously in the middle of her way to climb up the mountain where the Class 3-E's building was located. Her face was tilting down, avoiding any direct look to the stoic man beside her who had his sharp gaze pierced like dagger. Then that man's glare looked to the girl, making her more nervous.<p>

"That's nothing. But please mind that my name is Karasuma. If you felt that using English to call me feels much better than forcing yourself with Japanese, I don't mind." He said straight, tried to keep his pace at walking same as her which was slower than his. Then her emotion showed that she was thinking hard. And then she tilted her head up, following with a nod.

"Okay… **Mister Karasuma.**" She nodded with thin, pale smile. Karasuma didn't pay any attention to that smile but rather his recent thought.

"And I will tell everyone that your Japanese has not been perfectly fluent, especially at writing. But I am sure that every classmate at your class will help, especially _that teacher_." Karasuma said without taking a look at her, lowering his voice at the last two words. The girl looked again and put herself in deep thought, and found a thing that might be something he talked about.

"You mean… Koro-_sensei_?" she reconfirmed his point.

Karasuma nodded and continued with his deep, but full of hope voice, "Yes. I am sure you know what condition him at to our humanity. I hope you participate to our work to save humanity, **Miss Mitsuru**."

"…"

* * *

><p>"This is the girl I talked about. She has fluently talked with Japanese but worse when it came to writing Kanji and names," Karasuma pointed to the girl that stood near the door of the office. Koro-sensei just stared at her with casual look. "Mitsuru Madoka," She was pale-skinned with light-coloured hair tied to a bun. She had an ordinary look, wasn't really special, except her over-large uniform. But her pair of brown eyes was… intriguing, and out of ordinary for Koro-sensei. He ever noticed a same look from her, but he couldn't put it where. It was filled with a great effort to observe, as it was like sharply staring at one object. "I have told her enough information about you and your condition."<p>

"Karasuma-san, you might want to make her to come here." Koro-sensei said with his usual grin, hiding all of his suspicions and ignoring the last statement Karasuma said which just claimed that she would join this assassination. Karasuma looked to the girl, as if telling her that she should come to her new teacher. She nodded as slowly walking to the yellowish creature. She stopped rightly in front of her new teacher, had tilted up her head rather than looking down.

"She seems paler than the document I once read." Koro-sensei stated, making Madoka tensed a bit, her composure to look up cracked and her stare looked down. She was completely different from the document he once read. "Do you have a health issue, Miss Mitsuru?" then she was recovered enough as looking up to the nonhuman teacher.

"Yeah…" she nodded slowly. Koro-sensei sensed doubt in her voice but couldn't put a finger on it, especially on what health issue she had. But it didn't seem Koro-sensei wanted more questioning to her, and rather than investigating her he liked to make himself closer to his student.

"Hey…" the girl asked as slowly came closer to her teacher. He gave her questioning look in one second, didn't completely get dazed by her. After all he was a creature with speed of Mach 20, he could dodge any attack. "Do you think I am either an assassin to kill you or a student who just has sickness as a reason?"

And in per second, her hands already wrapped around his body but not touching him, two green-coloured sticks which was enough to surround the big teacher like him.

"!" He caught off guard as looking around to notice those sticks were made by Anti-Sensei Material, noticed from his cells reacted to it. He calculated quickly to find his path to escape with Mach 20 Speed, and prepared himself to melt or any trick to make him escape from her grip.

"Koro-sensei… Can I make sure something?" she cut his thought quickly with low tone, looking down so Koro-sensei couldn't see her expression. "You are a creature with Mach 20 speed, aren't you?" her head slowly moved to look at her teacher with blunt expression, really visible with her hair turned to a bun. Such sharp look pierced the teacher, as if no fear that he would pay back her act. "Then, moving that fast will make you killed with Anti-Sensei Material around you since in fact you are not teleporting*?"

"!" She had a point there. He didn't remember to have frequent situation such like surrounded by material that could only kill him, and also her jacket was made from artificial fibre of Anti-Sensei Material, noticing his tentacles that wanted to move his hand melted. It was rare and if there was one, it would cost sacrifice, a lot of it. It was a situation government even couldn't make.

"Then it is making me sure…" she pulled away and tilted up, showing a face without hatred, joy, or sadness. It was plain, extremely plain for someone who just had a chance to kill the target without much effort. "That I shouldn't kill you…"

"Huh?" For Koro-sensei who had been a target of 3-E's students and government, thought that this was completely out of normal people's sanity who would want peace for earth or billions yens. In another side, he was completely happy with it since there was someone who didn't want to kill him for very first time. He might be naïve in reaction, but in his thoughts would be sharp.

"Since you don't even know I already wrapped my hand around you…" it wasn't logical reason for her and anyone's to fulfil the question of her ability to trap him. But her voice was trailed, showing that there was a continuation for it. "Does it mean my speed is faster than you?" and it was almost earth-shaking and enough to make this teacher went around the earth if he wasn't surrounded with this girl's Anti-Sensei Grip. Even he ignored the obvious gap to escape with fat chance.

"WHAT?!" he almost shouted, having a chance that someone, or everyone in the school's old building would hear him. But his curiosity towards this girl must be sated first, and then he would explain it if someone questioned it. "Karasuma-san, who is this student?!"

"I don't know. But she claims to be normal student that has some problems, health issue if we can put in a way, so she needed to come at late date." Karasuma stated, with his cold face cracked a little, realized a thing that had huge possibility to kill the earth's threat. Then he was quickly taken by curiosity. "Is it true, Miss Mitsuru?"

"I am here just for normal school day…" She looked down. Her expression went darker and unreadable. It wasn't dark with evil intention. It was filled with dark memory and something horrible.

"…" There was silent.

"I am not going to kill you, even billions and entertainment I will get… Even I have certainty to kill you," her eyes glared at her teacher. And she continued, "But I am not letting you to destroy this planet, **ever.**"

_**"**__**After all, everyone who lives will die anyway…"**_

* * *

><p><strong>*She is being able to catch the Mach 20 Speed because of Koro-Sensei himself wasn't in a state of readiness, hadn't seen the weapon. But she had another secret to be able to entrap him.<strong>

**My PM inbox is opened for theories and tips from you. Remind me if she is a bit Mary-sue (And shout at me if she is Mary-Sue)**


	2. Ghostly Strings

**Some moments ago, in 3-E's Classroom…**

It seemed our so-called Bitch-sensei or Miss Irina brought another foreign movie with really contrast vulgar words (But still in reasonable limit for middle school student) and kissed every student that got either right or wrong choice, meant no other choice but receive perverted act of their lovely teacher. But it was not a reason to dislike, but rather interesting, likable way to understand communication more (Except for the kissing part).

Students who focused to Miss Irina's lesson despite the perverted gift she gave suddenly heard a loud scream, coming from the office that wasn't that far from the class.

"WHAT?!" that was their teacher's voice, Koro-sensei. It was not a scream of pain, but a scream of surprise and disbelief. It echoed nook and cranny of the building as if melodramatic effect was used to tell everyone who heard it would think it was something special, worth more heed to observe it.

Every student automatically tilted their head to the source of the voice, focus already shattered by unexpected scream, except the gang you could expect who didn't give a damn about their teacher. It was the first time they heard such a scream came from their teacher who was too impossible to be murdered. He usually looked down human with striped green colour drawn on his face and extremely wide grin. And his scream of surprise and disbelief with that high pitch would be a surprise to the students.

"Karasuma-san, who is this student?!" same voice shouted, referring to someone new and mysterious to them. The questions popped up endlessly such as:

_"__Who?"_

_"__A transfer?"_

_"__But, if that's so then why didn't Karasuma-sensei tell us?"_

_"__And why Koro-sensei surprised like that?"_

Questions popped up from student to student. Miss Irina seemed questioning the same thing from her look, making her in the same train as her students. They kept questioning for some minutes until someone broke the chatters.

"Let's take a peek, shall we?"

* * *

><p>It was still one period before break time came. Miss Irina was out to teach English and such things about oral communication while Koro-sensei was sorting out all of the homework and files in his office. It seemed Mister Karasuma was out, asked by Koro-sensei to take new copy of Mitsuru's files. And Mitsuru Madoka was going to wait in the office while preparing some things she needed, since all of students were out taking lessons and Mitsuru refrained herself to directly meet them. She said that she hadn't taken full breakfast.<p>

"You seem healthier," Koro-sensei asked as sorting the homework in speed of Mach 20. Mitsuru didn't tense as checking everything she needed for the lesson next inside her bag and munching her breakfast, not like her previous reaction. She had half-emptied lunch box that filled with sandwiches, and one outside with mark that it was half-eaten. She already took off her jacket that could melt her teacher's body since it had not actual function except for previous event. "Are you being able to continue to the next lesson?"

"Mmh. Also I will feel a bit burdening if I skip again." She nodded as putting back the lunch box and zipping it closed, meant she finished her preparation. "Is it Physical Education?" She slowly asked as lifting up the blue-themed track suit.

"Yes." Koro-sensei still worked at the homework of his students, flipping pages, assignments, documents which seemed taking a long time to count without Mach 20 Speed. "I'm afraid you have to. You are here to assassinate me after all." He chuckled his usual laugh, with green striped his yellow face.

"No, I am not. I already told you, teacher." she sighed heavily as taking out something from her blazer's pocket. It was green and small. It was Koro-sensei identified as one of modified Anti-Sensei Weapon, so he took strong attention to it, turning his face back to yellow. "Do you want Class 3-E to murder you so badly?" she continued on.

"Of course, since assassination is just as important as the lesson I teach." Koro-sensei chuckled, very proud at his unique and challenging way to teach them. "Do you have no interest at killing me? You don't want billions yens or entertainment at killing me?"

"I know it will be boring," she said as slowly lifting the green thing that previously located on her lap, but still didn't show its appearance. Koro-sensei tensed a bit, ready to escape her attack and give her some of his lesson to "develop" her killing intention. "And stop staring at this, Koro-sensei."

An Anti-Sensei dagger was thrown to him in marvellous speed, coming from Mitsuru's hand. But it couldn't surpass Karasuma's speed so he caught it in second with nearby tissues. In another sight, there was a mass of daggers made by same thing, total more or less five daggers, and he quickly caught with his tentacles covered with a tissue.

"Ufufufu, It seems-"

"Got you."

Suddenly in his vision, there were some strings which were almost invisible in this light's condition, surrounding his body, or more specific, around his tentacles. Quickly he looked at the girl who had thrown the daggers, which in her grip had those strings other ends. She quickly pulled it, and the strings around her teacher tightened.

"UGYA!"

* * *

><p>"Ugya?"<p>

"Koro-sensei _shrieked_?"

"And what just happened?"

Some students which were really curious about what happened previously now were given other confusion with Koro-sensei's sudden shriek. They hadn't taken a peek to the office's window since they were in the midway of going, almost reaching the office so they could heard the shriek loud enough.

_'__That shriek… surely it is a shriek of surprise…' _Nagisa thought after hearing his teacher's scream. He walked slowly to the office. The windows which located inside showed the office from the corridor, with a crouching yellow-black glob which he identified as Koro-sensei and unidentified someone which had… rather strange in Nagisa's eyes. He felt like staring at… a ghost who had lack of presence and pale features.

"Nagisa, you go check him," Miss Irina demanded as pointing to the office. Nagisa thought the same as her, since he felt something way off at Koro-sensei's sudden position. So he nodded and entered the office casually, didn't want to raise suspicion that he saw such a scenery.

"K-Koro-sensei!" he surprised as seeing his teacher was almost strangled with invisible things, which Nagisa identified was sort of strings, probably nylon or wire. He hurryingly came over to his teacher.

"Na-Nagisa-kun, co-could you help your teacher at this?" the strangled teacher begged, some of free tentacles pointed at the strings that slowly visible as furiously struggling out from those strings.

"Of course!" he agreed as identifying the strings. The total was at least five or six in his count, and it was especially wrapped around his tentacles, probably to restrain his movement. It was just simple way to restrain but also trickiest to do. And Nagisa couldn't think one who would be able to do it except a trap. But, who would be able to make that trap? Miss Irina was surprised as much as the rest, and also if Mister Karasuma did it, it would be made from Anti-Sensei Material that could kill him. _'I should quickly ask him after releasing him from these strings.'_

The rest of his classmates and Miss Irina were watching the androgynous boy taking of the strings, which indentified as really clean metal that could blend with the environment. They observed the room from the window. Miss Irina looked thoroughly as feeling uneasy about it, while the students gazed in curiosity.

"Can I also help you?"

Nagisa jumped for a second and then tilted for finding the source of the voice, and he bet he heard all of the people which took a peek jumped to. He found a girl with a small, thin smile and oversized uniform who kept her hands and her feet away from sight. It was a pure, welcoming smile with a mean to help. And it was someone that he saw in the office.

"Sure…" he pondered without his consciousness fully controlled his answer. She smiled to him as crouching down to lower her position as same as Nagisa's. She reached the strings with her hands as carefully loosening them up. She knew exactly what string to pull to loosen and free the monster-looking teacher. _'… Something is off… I don't know it meant for bad or good…'_

"Ah… That's good to be free from these strings… Now then…" Koro-sensei looked to the girl. The girl just gave him questioning look with a smile. And Koro-sensei burst out, almost shouted at her with his face turned to pure red. "Miss Mitsuru, what was just that about?!"

"You kept staring at me, so…" she paused and coughed up, looking up to somewhere else beside their stare. "… I thought ya were starin' at me boobs…" she slurred with joking tone and silly irritated face. But it seemed Koro-sensei and Nagisa took this up pretty seriously.

"What are you doing to her, Koro-sensei?" Nagisa asked, in look of disgust to his teacher, remembered his teacher liked big breasts such as Bitch-sensei's.

"I didn't do anything!" Koro-sensei fought back. "Minutes ago she just confronted me and said she wouldn't murder me and then minutes later she threw me these strings!"

"What?" Nagisa's eyes were risen in his sign of surprise. This girl was the cause of Koro-sensei being strangled? But how? Mach 20 Speed could be able to dodge the strings easily in his knowledge. If there was a disguise in those strings, so what? Does this mean she was an expert assassin?

And Koro-sensei said she admitted that she wouldn't kill him…? Does this mean she was not an assassin?

Or she just pretended to be one of those? She seems ordinary… except her pale features.

"I just said sarcasm and joke my grammar…" she laughed slowly with a wide grin. "You aren't really serious here, are you…?" she rubbed her nape, the most cliché sign people could do with a laugh.

"What thing is serious?" questioned Nagisa, his surprise redeemed a bit. But there was a curiosity to be satisfied after a surprise of mystery.

"He didn't stare at my boobs, of course. I am just joking around," claimed she with a smile. "Am I that bad at jokes?" she looked to Nagisa's face, noticing his curiosity and fading her own smile, and that notice wasn't known by Nagisa.

"Not like that!" reassured Nagisa. "But… you did trap him with these strings?" he asked.

"Mmh. Is there any problem?" she nodded with a smile, a pure one. But then she looked away and muttered, "I am really bad at joke, am not I…?"

"…" Nagisa could hear the murmurs coming from his classmates who peeked from the indoor's windows. He didn't really say they heard his conversation with her, but they could guess that she was behind the strangled Koro-sensei and someone who just like popped out nowhere.

"And, care to tell me why did you throw these things?" asked Koro-sensei curiously, Nagisa could bet that he had the same question as the rest of people that watched this event.

"Like I said I don't want to kill you until graduation," claimed the girl, getting irritated a bit. Nagisa questioned it again in his mind. What was wrong with this girl…? But before he could predict some possibilities, the girl looked to Nagisa and said, "And why your classmates take a peek there like you taking a peek at a danger?" she looked at the windows. Nagisa could see they did a little surprised jump. Then the girl sighed and said with a smile, "I don't bite, you know,"

"Well, aren't you aware about your surrounding?" Koro-sensei said, with a tone that used for praising.

"Thank you. It is a job for a neutralizer after all." She smiled and bowed a little with her hand placed on her chest, a gesture of thanking.

_'__Neutralizer?' _Nagisa questioned inside his mind. This was new, and also from a new person. The students who watched this was given another mystery, which might be a profit or a disaster. They looked to the girl that stood inside the office, that mystery. She smiled to his target, or not.

She didn't really want to kill their target, even given to. But on another side, there was a plan, a difficult mechanism to solve this earth's ultimate danger.

"Now, it seems I am no more big surprise. Can I go for an introduction?"

* * *

><p>"Geez! How high this hill will go?" A male was walking on the hill toward the old school's building. He didn't completely sweat a lot, but his energy was perished much more than he showed it. He grabbed his knees with both of his hand as looking to the front. He saw the old building, built from woods and surrounded by forest, with visible sand field behind it. "Fi.. Nal… LY!"<p>

"You must endure it. It would be your daily activities." His companion was walking behind him, a stern man that probably one of the strongest people on the earth. The first male who looked more feminine and lacked of masculinity just grinned and looked to the guy.

"Aw!" he screamed as low as scream could. "By the way, piano I ordered, will it be brought here?" he asked as continuing his walk. The stern man couldn't believe this man to be someone who government had requested to take care of the earth's ultimate anger. But there was something else that made him sure: he was unreadable, and so he was either didn't trust all of his acts or just believe it as honest reaction.

"It will arrive in the middle of the day. It still needs some times to build it up." The stern man answered quickly.

"Great! My fingers are already itching to play!" he jumped a little after reaching the front of the old building. Then he rotated his body to face the stern man. "And what about Buraq, Karasuma? Is she doing just fine?"

"Remember your job, Full Moon." The stern man said before continued on. But before he did, the man just screamed in disappointment, again. "And she will do fine in her teacher's care,"

"Of course!" he said with a smile. "If assassination is not possible, neutralizing will be an absolute!" but then he paused for a second, processing the information the stern man just gave. Then he screamed again, not so loud but also not so low.

"Wait… Her teacher is one who exploded the moon?! **I will pay back for him! This is coming for the only full moon on the earth!**"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next part will be in to the lessons introductions to 3-E's Students, Karasuma's lesson, and another thing that supports few last paragraphs of this chapter!**

**In complete hurry, so… I probably will go back again and edit it again. Anyway, doodled Mitsuru Madoka and the mysterious guy in this chapter, so I will upload it on my blog (In that case, the link is on my profile page.)**

**End note, feel free to review, comment, criticize!v**


End file.
